CORAZÓN ENCANTADO
by GuerreraSayajin7
Summary: La Patrulla Roja descubrió con el nacimiento de una niña, un poderoso virus que dota de capacidades sobrehumanas aquellos de son infectados. Así que motivados por su avaricia de dominar al mundo, iniciaron una serie de experimentos donde los conejillos de indias… son niños.
1. ENCUENTROS

**CORAZÓN ENCANTADO**

 **RESUMEN:**

La Patrulla Roja descubrió con el nacimiento de una niña, un poderoso virus que dota de capacidades sobrehumanas aquellos de son infectados. Así que motivados por su avaricia de dominar al mundo, iniciaron una serie de experimentos donde los conejillos de indias… son niños.

 **MARCO LEGAL:  
** Quisiera aclarar que los personajes que aparecerán en el transcurso de la narración pertenecen 100% a Akira Toriyama, al igual que su magnífica obra, DB, DBZ.

 **CAPITULO 1: ENCUENTRO**

 _-El tiempo es infinito, tanto que podría decir que detiene los latidos del corazón de las criaturas más débiles, lastimosamente no hago parte de este grupo… Ninguna persona nota como el mundo cambia…-_ suspiro resignada _.- todo lo que tengo que hacer ahora es completar la misión que abusivamente fue impuesta en mis manos…-_ las insensatas pruebas y los nuevos experimentos se hicieron una rutina diaria al intentar constantemente alterar su ADN.- _No sé cuánto tiempo he estado en este lugar, ¿Tal vez toda mi vida? Todo lo que recuerdo de mi efímera libertad, era la dulce melodía acompañada del sonido de los latidos de quién creo que era mi madre cuando me mecía entre sus brazos… Luego de eso, fui raptada por la Patrulla Roja…-_

El frio metal invadía el pequeño cuerpo de la pelinegra que yacía sobre una camilla, con los tobillos y las muñecas engrilletas en los extremos de ésta. Sus hermosos ojos negros miraban con infinito desprecio a los científicos. Desde que nació, ella era su maldita rata de laboratorio, el conejillo de indias para todos sus experimentos.

-Deberíamos aumentar las dosis de energía oscura en un 10%... su cuerpo ya se ha adaptado a la muestra anterior y ahora necesita más…-informo El doctor Gero. Teóricamente la energía oscura era el elemento más mortal y nocivo de la Tierra. Sin embargo, se la suministraban a ella como si se tratase de agua con el único objetivo de estudiar más a fondo el virus que se alojaba en su cuerpo.

La chica de apenas 8 años miraba aterrada las extrañas jeringas, que contenían en su interior un liquido negro con un resplandor purpura a su alrededor, con la intención de ser inyectada por vía intravenosa. La niña comenzó a gruñir y retorcerse en la camilla intentando forzar los grilletes, pero le resulto inútil. El anciano, sin piedad clavo la aguja en su yugular. Sus gritos inundaron todo el laboratorio, el dolor que experimentaba casi era palpable, sentía como si una corriente de fuego recorriese cada fibra de su ser… No resistió más aquella tortura y quedo inconsciente con el profundo anhelo de no volver a despertar.

-Asombroso…-murmuro uno de los investigadores.- Su cuerpo se hace cada vez más resistente, ahora solo queda implementarlo en los demás niños-miro al que dirigía el proyecto.- Es una gran ventaja que podamos avanzar tranquilamente, ¿Fue muy útil no cree, Doctor Gero?-sonrió.

-¿Eh?-

-Formar la Academia Z para reclutar niños y experimentar con ellos sin que el gobierno se entere…-

-Sí, es verdad…-

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Durante su aislamiento, la pelinegra estaba encerrada en una jaula de metal dentro de una cámara de contención, bajo el nombre de Catalizadora Nieto no Chichi. Un día, durante una transferencia de zona de procesamiento genético a otra, un guardia dejo caer su teléfono móvil dentro del rango de alcance de la niña y ella lo uso para cortarle la cabeza. Una de las habilidades que poseía era el tener 10 vectores, es decir, largos brazos invisibles que salían de su espalda y llegaban a ser altamente destructivos cuando se alteran sus emociones.

 _-Debo salir de aquí…_ -se decía a si misma mientras se desataba e intentaba alejarse. En ese momento, las alarmas se activaron y una mecanizada voz anunciaba que en 60 segundos el bloque de investigaciones subterráneo sería completamente sellado. La chica doblo la esquina a su derecha y encontró frente a ella a más de un escuadrón de soldados que amenazaban con dispararle _.- ¡Maldición!-_ grito en su cabeza.

-¡Disparen a matar!-ordeno el coronel Silver. Cada integrante del ejercito empezó a dispararle, sin embargo, ninguna bala logro colisionar con el cuerpo de la menor, pues ella astutamente uso sus extremidades sobrantes como escudo. -¡Disparen! ¡No se detengan!-exigió con nerviosismo al observar las perfectas condiciones en las que se encontraba la pequeña mujer.

-¡Se nos acabaron las municiones!-

De repente, una malvada sonrisa se formo en su cara, en ese instante ella parecía otra persona. Uno de los espectadores cayó de rodillas, gimiendo de dolor, la sangre comenzó a escurrirse por cada uno de sus poros cuando ella se rio de su hazaña y agilidad con sus vectores. Pero inesperadamente, en un momento de descuido un dardo tranquilizador cayó directo detrás de su cuello. Lentamente, sus parpados se cierran y perdiendo el equilibrio cae en el suelo.

 _Días Después…_

-¡Ese pequeño monstruo es un peligro para esta organización!-aseguro el general White golpeando con sus puños la fina y larga mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación.

-Estoy de acuerdo, deberíamos exterminarla lo más pronto posible, si ella llega a ser mas fuerte destruirá el planeta entero… y no habrá lugar que dominar-agrego el general Blue con preocupación.

-¿Qué opina usted, doctor Gero?-pregunto el Comandante Red sentado en su cómodo sillón dándole la espalda a sus subordinados.

-A decir verdad, no la considero una amenaza, su código genético es quien la somete a reaccionar agresivamente al sentirse intimidada o en peligro…-argumento pasando a sus compañeros los archivos de su investigación.- Esta conducta agresiva puede ser controlada si permitimos que ella se involucre con seres de su misma edad y condición…-

-¿Qué sugiriere?-interrogo el líder girándose para revelar su apariencia, un hombre de baja estatura, cabello cobrizo y que cubría su ojo derecho con un parche negro.

-Creo que lo ideal sería enviarla a la academia Z…-propuso con seriedad, pero luego sonrió al ver la mirada de complicidad que le dirigía el fundador de dicho régimen.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente, el General Black arrastra consigo a la mayor amenaza conocida. La pequeña obedientemente avanza por los pasillos de un gigantesco edificio. Había sido informada de su traslado hacia aquel lugar en donde entrenaban, educaban y estudiaban a personas con habilidades sobrehumanos.- _Cualquier sitio es mejor que el laboratorio…-_ reflexiono al detenerse frente a una puerta de madera. Segundos más tarde, un individuo delgado con bigote y con mirada fría, les permite entrar al salón.

-Pongan atención, mocosos…-impuso el maestro de aquella clase.- Tenemos una nueva estudiante fue transferida hoy y ella pertenecerá a la Academia de ahora en adelante.-explico sin darle importancia. La pelinegra detallo rápidamente el rostro de cada uno de sus compañeros y desvió la mirada con vergüenza al fijarse en los ojos expectantes que le ofrecía un niño de cabellos alborotados.

-Me retiro, Tao Pai Pai…-anuncio el hombre de color antes de dirigirse a la salida.

-Está bien…-luego enfoco la mirada en su clase y frunció el ceño.- Diríjase a un asiento vacío-le indico sin tomarse la molestia de observarla. Ella asiente y camina hacia una de las sillas desocupadas que estaban al fondo.- Ahora continuemos con la clase…-

Al cabo de un par de horas, el maestro abandono el salón y algunos empiezan a hacer uso de sus facultades. La recién llegada ensancho sus ojos ante las diferentes capacidades del grupo de niños, aunque al parecer ninguno se comparaba con las suyas. Vio a varios chicos levitar, otros se transformaban en objetos o animales, sin embargo hubo un gran número que permanecieron quietos.

-¡Oye! ¿Quién eres?-interrogo una inexpresiva rubia de cabello corto.

-Escuche que estaba causando problemas en los laboratorios subterráneos…-declaro Piccolo con indiferencia mientras adoptaba una pose de meditación.

- _De seguro ese tipo verde tiene habilidades de súper oído…-_ analizo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.- _Al parecer mi ADN puede dotar a otros con poderes muy diferentes a los míos-_ parpadeo al sentir que una fuerza extraña cubría su cuerpo-¡Aah!-emitió con desconcierto al ver que sus pies se alejaron del suelo.

-¿Cuál es tu habilidad?-cuestiona un joven que tenía en medio de su frente un tercer ojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-mascullo para sí misma sin alarmarse mirando con intriga a los integrantes de aquel curso.- _¿Qué les pasa a estos chicos…? Parecen orgullosos por sus cualidades, pero ese calvo insolente no es quien me mantiene suspendida en el aire-_ frunce el ceño.- ¡¿Cómo crees que se lo diría a alguien como tú?!-respondió malhumorada.- ¡Te ordeno que me bajes ahora mismo, sabandija impertinente!-exigió mirando a un pequeño ser de piel blanca y mejillas rojas.

-No lo hagas, Chaoz… Dejemos que use su propio poder para liberarse.-puntualizo a su amigo.

-Ahora me pregunto si sería apropiado intentar usar toda mi fuerza, pero aun así no me es posible debido a este estúpido collar que ataron alrededor de mi cuello…-menciono el mismo que usaba la telekinesis.

 _-Ese enano pudo… ¡Leer mi mente!-_ pensó la pelinegra con fastidio.

 _-_ Ese enano pudo… ¡Leer mi mente!-hizo una pausa.- ¡Oye! ¡Solo estoy en la etapa de crecimiento!-le reclamo con disgusto haciendo que ella cayera al suelo.

-¡Já! No es más que un patético humano… -hablo Freezer acercándose para tirar un mechón de su cabello.

-¡Odio a los que se creen superiores! ¡Yo soy Cell, el único ser que es perfecto!-

-¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!-se burlaron en coro ocho criaturas similares al sujeto que parecía una cucaracha, a diferencia de que eran de color azul.

-¡Debe de ser el festival de los idiotas!-

-¡¿A quién llamaste idiota?!-interpelo amenazadoramente apretando con fuerza la mano de su agresor.- Ahora escucha… Solo porque puedes usar alguna que otra habilidad, ¡No significa que yo no tenga una!-asevero apretando con mayor fuerza el agarre.

-¡Aaaah!-se quejo Freezer ante el indescriptible dolor que sentía.

-¡No deberías entrometerte en asuntos ajenos, en especial los míos!-le reprendió con severidad soltándolo.- ¡Hump, basuras!-dicho esto volvió a su asiento, ganándose la sorpresa del publico.- ¡¿De quién te estás riendo?!-desafío al chico que se divertía por la situación. Sin embargo, al ser descubierto se sonrojo y desvió la mirada de ella.

 _En El Descanso…_

Después de enfrentar una tediosa disputa, la pelinegra se dirige a un gran árbol de cerezo que se hallaba en el jardín de la institución. Se sienta debajo de la planta y se dispone a comer, pero es interrumpida por uno de sus compañeros.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- curioseo con amabilidad frente a ella.

-¡Hump!-gruño con molestia.- ¿No lo sabes? Es pan de melón, algo que se come…-afirmo con inocencia.

-Sí, eso lo sé, pero…-

-Entonces no preguntes-manifestó la chica poniéndose en pie para buscar otro sitio más tranquilo. -¿Por cuánto tiempo más vas a seguirme?-consulto al percibir los ruidos sordos de un par de pasos que hacían eco por los pasillos.

-Estamos en la misma clase, nuestro salón queda de este lado...-hizo una pausa.- ¡Tengo curiosidad! ¿En verdad, cuál es tu poder?-

-¡No me hagas que lo repita!-mordió de su bocadillo.- ¡No deberías entrometerte en asuntos ajenos, en especial los míos!-suspiro.- Solo trata de ignorarme…-sugirió mientras continuaba su viaje de regreso a otra clase.

-¡No puedo hacerlo!-se rasgo la parte posterior de su cabeza.- Definitivamente estas aquí…-

-¿Y?-

-Y yo también estoy aquí, soy Son Goku…-infirió.- ¿Y tú eres…?- Ella se detuvo y lo miro expresando ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-Solo soy un conejillo de indias… Eso es todo-confeso apretando con frustración sus manos.-En cierta forma, soy solo un objeto de investigación-

-Deja de decir "Solo"-

-Pero es así… Tú eres solo un esclavo de esta corporación y yo solo soy un arma de destrucción masiva que amenaza con acabar la vida que nos rodea-

-¡No es así!-

-¡Sí lo es!-

-¿Por qué eres tan…?-

-¿Qué?-interrumpió con impaciencia.

-Tu nombre… Dime tu nombre-pidió casi como un ruego.

Ella se sonrojo con el ceño fruncido.- Yo no tengo nombre…-reconoció esquivando su mirada atenta.-Solo soy una rata de laboratorio…-

-Lo dijiste de nuevo-recito con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡No necesito de un nombre!-esgrimió enfadada.- ¡Cuando necesito que se me diferencie de otros semejantes a mí, con que me llamen Catalizadora Nieto no Chichi es suficiente!-

-¿Catalizadora Nieto no Chichi?-balbuceo rascando su mejilla con el dedo índice.-Catalizadora Nieto no Chichi… ¡Ah! Entonces, tu nombre es Chichi-expuso con una sonrisa infantil.- Así te llamará desde hoy… Te llamas Chichi, ya no eres solo un conejillo de indias o un arma destructiva y yo tampoco soy un esclavo, me llamaras Son Goku-explico acompañando sus palabras con movimientos en el apéndice peludo que sobresalía de él.

Ella abrió ligeramente su boca en señal de estupefacción.- ¿Chichi? _–_ Articulo escéptica.- T-Tienes cola-indago.

-Ah… si-contesto mirando aquella parte tan particular de su cuerpo.-Es una de las mutaciones que adquirí cuando se me suministro el virus…- ella lo miro con culpabilidad.- No te preocupes, no soy el único así… También esta Vegeta, Broly, Napa, Turles, mi hermano Radiz aunque él es el más débil de todos, pero no se lo digas…-lo ultimo lo dijo con gracia causando una sonrisa en ella.-Al igual están Gohan, Goten y Trunks, a pesar de que ellos son 50% Sayajin…-

-¿Sayajin?-

Él asiente despacio.- Así es como le nombraron a nuestra raza, tenemos las mismas capacidades aunque algunos son más fuertes que otros…-luego la miro fijamente.- Así que Chichi… ¿Cuál es tu habilidad?-

-¿Ah?-ella frunce el ceño.- ¡Deja de molestarme!-demando con gran molestia volando a gran velocidad.

-Vaya… Entonces sabe volar-observo con una sonrisa mientras miraba como se alejaba.

 _-¿Quién se cree al ponerme un nombre sin preguntarme? ¡Qué niño más arrogante!-_ reflexiono molesta deteniéndose en el aire.- ¿ _Un nombre? No necesito tal cosa…-_ miro fijamente sus manos.- _Una chica que solo es un experimento no necesita un nombre…-_ suspiro.- Chi…Chi…-pronuncio con una voz suave, pero sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar el sentimiento de vulnerabilidad que genero al considerar ser alguien.- _En verdad es un tipo muy raro, ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? De seguro cuando le cuente toda la verdad me marginará como todos lo hacen…_ -pensó conformista _.-_ Un Sayajin, ¿Eh?-sonrió.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

La pequeña pelinegra estaba examinando cada rincón de la institución para encontrar una salida. Solo le era posible usar una cuarta parte de sus poderes, ya que el collar que tenía lanzaba descargas eléctricas tan fuertes que la hacían quedar inconsciente.- _Debo salir de aquí usando la inteligencia como mi mayor estrategia…-_

-¡Oye!-llamo un voz gruesa detrás de ella.- ¿Tu eres la que hizo llorar a mi hermano Freezer?-

Ella se volteo y pudo ver a dos sujetos levemente similares.- ¡Eso es porque él se estaba metiendo conmigo!-argumento señalando al niño de su edad.- Además de que es un cobarde-se cruzo de brazos. El adolescente que acompañaba a su familiar lo miro con decepción, pero aun así estaba dispuesto a defender el honor de su familia.

-Soy Cooler, pertenezco a un grado muy superior, niñita…-conto con exaltación.- Ahora tengo que darte una lección por haberte entrometido con mi hermano menor-

Ella frunció el ceño.- _Puedo sentir un gran Ki procedente de él… ¡Maldición! No podre usar la totalidad de mi fuerza ¡Aghh! ¡Me siento tan inútil!_ –sin previo aviso, su contrincante la golpeo por detrás a una velocidad impresionante. -¡Ah!-gimió al caer al suelo.

-¿Pero qué pasa?-se burlo levantándola de las delgadas hebras de su largo cabello.- ¿No puedes ni reconocer cuando un enemigo se acerca? ¡Solo eres una niña pequeña!-rieron.- Este pelo tan negro y duro como el hilo, es tan horrible… Nunca debiste venir a este mundo, no eres más que un insignificante insecto-

-Duele, ¿Cierto?-se mofo el infante frente a ella, pero se sorprende al ver como incontables lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-Yo…-sollozo.- ¡A mí tampoco me gusta mi vida!-grito impulsándose hacia adelante, liberándose de aquel doloroso agarre. En seguida comenzó a golpearlo.- Pero…-añadio propinándole puños al estomago de su rival.- ¡Incuso con este pelo y estando en este mundo, es mi vida! ¿Qué más opción me queda?-

Como ultima escapatoria, Cooler envolvió su cola alrededor de ella y la lanzo directo contra unos árboles. -¡Eres un fenómeno! ¡No eres humana! ¡Eres más bien un demonio!-

Chichi se levanta con dificultad, gasto mucha energía tratando de controlar su ira para que el censor del collar no se activara. –Los niños de aquí son miserables…-comunico con el desprecio en sus ojos y el odio en su voz.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

-Como son miserable, probablemente necesitan de alguien que es más miserable que ellos…-

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Tú eres la única miserable!-señalo el mayor.-Eras tan anormal que quisiste que otros fueran como tú…-ella abre los ojos.- No te hagas la desentendida, sé perfectamente que es debido a ti que el Comandante Red ha sometido a toda la academia a tener capacidades sobrenaturales…-miro a su hermano.- ¡Vámonos Freezer!- el chico nombrado asiente y se va junto con su hermano.

Bajo la mira.- _Parece que ya saben mi secreto… ¿Eh?-_ dijo internamente. Después de unos segundos, sintió la presencia de alguien más. Alzo la mirada y vio en la rama de un árbol al joven de cabellera alborotada.- ¿No me ayudaste porque soy la responsable de que hayas perdido tu humanidad?-interpelo con frustración.

-Yo…-

-¡Apuesto a que estás de acuerdo con ellos también!-grito corriendo.- _Sé que no puedo ser normal, pero quería que llamar hogar a este lugar…-_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-La jaula, las 56 barreras, todo el sistema de defensa era perfecto… Con respecto a la razón de por qué el postigo de la puerta cedió es desconocida… -leyó de unas planillas el Coronel Violet, la única mujer integrante del ejército rojo.- Sin embargo, estamos avanzando en otras maquinas de contención.-

-Importa más destruir a la catalizadora….-

-¡Pero, General White!-contrapuso la peli lila.- El Comandante Red ordeno que no le hiciéramos nada, recuerde que ella es su arma más valiosa…-

-¡Al diablo con esas malditas ordenes! Si ese pequeño monstruo llega a enojarse, la humanidad estará en peligro…-

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. ATAQUE

**CAPITULO 2: ATAQUE**

-¿Sabe usted por qué la encerramos en un sitio tan protegido?-interroga el General White a su acompañante, un sujeto de cabello rojo oscuro y gafas de sol.-Esa pequeña niña posee lo que se conoce como receptores sensoriales, además de un sinfín de atributos que la hace prácticamente invencible… -

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-Bueno, es algo muy sencillo para usted, Sargento Metallic… Necesito que junto con un escuadrón de soldados de elite acaben con ese pequeño monstruo…-

-¿Qué recibiré a cambio?-cuestiona con avaricia mientras inspecciona la increíble seguridad que tenía el lugar.

-Además del reconocimiento mundial como el héroe que salvo a la humanidad de su exterminio, se le otorgara diversas insignias acompañadas de una exagerada bonificación…-agrego con una sonrisa de lado.

-Suena bien, trato hecho…-respondió dando un apretón de manos.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 _-Han pasado más de tres días desde que llegue a este lugar, pero a pesar de que estoy rodeada de otros niños… he permanecido sola.-_ pensó la pelinegra apoyando su mano en la malla que rodeaba la azotea.-Es mejor así…-susurro sintiendo la suave caricia que le ofrecía el viento.

-¿Qué es mejor así?-pregunta un joven detrás de ella, haciendo que se sobresalte.

Ella se voltea rápidamente.- ¡Tu otra vez!-señalo con fastidio.- ¡Te he dicho que me dejaras en paz!-

-No hasta que seas mi amiga-impuso con determinación.- Oye…-hablo dudando de lo que iba a decir.- ¿Es verdad que el virus inicio contigo?-

Ella aprieta los puños.- ¿Te soy repulsiva por ser el fenómeno que dio origen a tantas mutaciones?-interpelo con el ceño fruncido.- _Ya me canse de que todos…-_

-No, Chichi…-articulo con una mano detrás de su cabeza.- No tienes la culpa de que existiera el virus, además la razón por la que todos en la academia dejamos de ser totalmente humanos es a causa de la patrulla roja…-suspiro.- _Estoy seguro que Chichi no lo ha hecho apropósito…-_ reflexionó acercándose más a ella.

-Déjame en paz…-reitero observando el bello atardecer.

-¡Oye, Sé mi amiga!-

-Debes de estar bromeando…-

-¿Por qué? Lo digo en serio-aseguro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-En este mundo no soy amigable para los humanos, una vez por culpa de este virus desconocido…-explico mirando sus manos fijamente.-una pequeña cantidad de la población quedara infectada, siendo utilizada para que este régimen se apodere del mundo.- hizo una pausa.-normalmente una criatura como yo… con genes tan anormales y peligrosos, al final debe de ser asesinada de lo contrario acabaría con toda la humanidad-

-Eeh… no entendí-confeso haciendo que la chica caiga al estilo anime.- De cualquier forma, te traje esto…-anuncio ofreciéndole un pequeño aperitivo. Ella ensancha los ojos.- Te gusta mucho, ¿Verdad? Vi que lo comías hace algunos días y quise traértelo…-

xxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Estaremos sobrevolando la Academia Z pronto…-informo el piloto de uno de los tantos helicópteros que se acercaban al área restringida.

-Quién pensaría que recibiríamos ordenes como "Disparar a un menor" en este país…-comento un militar a sus compañeros.- Oye, bonito lugar se ha convertido, ¿Eh?-

-¡Cierra la boca, bastardo! No me interesa si no tienes corazón, pero…-fue interrumpido al ver que el sujeto con el que hablaba le apunto con un arma.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo, Max?-profirieron los demás nerviosos por el extraño comportamiento del hombre.

-¿Para qué nos entrenan todos los días?... Para matar-asevero con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa sádica.- ¿Estás de acuerdo?-apretó el gatillo, pero ninguna bala salió de su arma.- ¿Entiendes eso?-el otro asiente con desesperación.

-Jueguen si lo desean, pero no bajen la guardia…-demando el Sargento Metallic con molestia.- El objetivo es un criminal que asesino a 23 hombres en solo 5 minutos mientras trataba de huir, no se dejen conmover por su apariencia...-

-¡Si, mi sargento!-

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Es extraño que estés de buen humor…-recito Goku sentado al lado de su compañera.

-Es el pan de melón… la corteza esta crujiente… Por lo que sabe bien…-argumento sonriendo entre mordidas.- Por cierto, ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?-

-Sentí tu presencia aquí arriba, no se compara con la de los demás…-sonrió mirándola con ternura.

-Ya veo…-

-Este, me he estado inquietando un poco, pero… ¿Eso es un tipo de rastreador?-señalo al objeto que sobresalía del cuello de la infante.

-No, sencillamente es un collar que limita mis capacidades, no puedo exceder mi fuerza o desprenderá una poderosa descarga eléctrica que inhabilitara mis sentidos…-

-Creo que eso si lo entiendo…-

-¿A eso viniste?-curioseo amenazadoramente una vez termino su comida.

-No, venía a disculparme y agradecerte…-rasco tímidamente su mejilla con el dedo índice.

-¿Disculparte y agradecerme? No recuerdo haber hecho nada para merecer eso…-

-Discúlpame por no haberte ayudado cuando apareció Cooler, pero la verdad es que quería comprobar tu fuerza…-hizo una pausa.- Pero a partir de ahora, siempre hare todo lo posible para ayudarte, lo prometo…-

Ella se sonroja, pero inmediatamente frunce el ceño-No entiendo lo que dices, no necesito de tu existencia para salvar la mía…-se cruzo de brazos mirando un punto fijo en el suelo.

Él rio.-Eres muy graciosa, no creí que te avergonzaras…-

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!-le exigió aun mas ruborizada.- _¿Qué le pasa a éste? ¿Por qué es así? Por más que intento alejarlo, él insiste en acercarse a mi…-_ analiza internamente.

-También quería agradecerte por permitir que mi ADN fuera alterado por tu código genético…-

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Perder tu calidad de humano es una maldición!-contradijo poniéndose de pie.

-En mi caso no fue así, si no fuera por estos poderes no hubiera podido salvar a mi familia…-conto con algo de nostalgia.

Ella abrió su boca para protestar, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del motor de unos aparatos que se acercaban a gran velocidad. -¿Q-Qué es eso?-indago entrecerrando sus ojos enfocándose en más de 10 puntos negros que sobrevolaban el cielo.

-Parecen que son helicópteros militares…-observo el chico parándose de inmediato.- ¿Pero, por qué…?-miro a la pelinegra y fue en ese instante que comprendió todo lo que ella le había dicho.- Chichi, vámonos de aquí…-emitió tomándola de la mano arrastrándola con él a la salida.-Intenta no elevar tu Ki… los rastreadores lograran identificarnos-aviso bajando con mayor rapidez las escaleras.

-¡Espera! ¿Quién te crees para ponerme una mano encima?-

-¡No es el momento!-le grito afirmando mas su agarre.- ¡De prisa!-

-¡¿Qué ha estado haciendo la Patrulla Roja como para que nos invadan así?!-vociferaron los maestros y demás encargados una vez escucharon bombas detonarse.

-¿Qué estará pasando?-exclamo extrañado el de cabellos alborotados.- ¿Acaso el mismo Comandante Red quiere acabar con la academia?-De repente, siente que ella usa su fuerza para detenerse.- ¿Qué pasa? Debemos buscar un lugar seguro…-

-No has escuchado nada de lo que dije, ¿Verdad?-regaña con las manos en las caderas.- Ellos vienen a exterminarme…-manifestó con seguridad mientras el suelo vibro con brusquedad.- Debo enfrentarlos…-

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!-le ordeno poniendo las manos en sus hombros.- ¡No debes arriesgarte!-

-¿Eh?-pronuncio con escepticismo _.- ¿Acaso está preocupado por mí?_ -pensó, pero sacudió su cabeza para deshacer ese razonamiento y con el ceño fruncido aparto el contacto del niño.- ¡Idiota, si no lo hago acabaran con todos!-

-¡Kakaroto!-llamo un niño de alrededor 10 años y con cabello en forma de flama.- ¡¿Qué haces, insecto?! ¡Ayúdanos a detenerlos!-le exigió con una niña detrás de él.

-¡Vegeta! ¡Bulma!…-nombro aliviado de que sus amigos más cercanos se encontraran bien.- ¿Y los demás?-

-Están defendiendo la zona sur…-conto la peliazul mirando la pantalla de la maquina que tenía en sus manos y revelaba la ubicación del resto.- Pero debemos apresurarnos, no tardaran mucho en encender…-En ese instantes emergen unas antenas del suelo enviando leves frecuencias sónicas que debilitan a todos los que no sean humanos.

-¡AAAAH!-todos los infantes en diversos lugares gritaron cubriéndose los oídos mientras caían arrodillados.

 _-¡Maldición!-_ se quejo Chichi tirada en el suelo, pero a través de tener sus sentidos vulnerables, pudo notar que ellos eran el blanco de tres misiles que salían de una de aquellas maquinas voladoras. _-¿Qué hago no puedo moverme?-_ pensó angustiada y miro a su alrededor.- _¡No tiene caso! ¡Ellos están peor que yo!... La única forma es…-_ con dificultad intento sacar sus vectores ignorando la electricidad que aumentaba afectándola drásticamente. _-¡S-Solo un poco más!-_

Antes de que el ataque llegara a su destino, la pequeña mujer uso sus extremidades sobrantes para recoger a sus compañeros e impulsarse a sí misma a un lugar seguro. -¡Aah!-exclamo dolorosamente tratando de soportar la corriente que la perjudicaba. En ese instante, la energía eléctrica deja de funcionar en toda la zona, pausando el uso de las antenas.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cómo pudimos escapar?-bombardeo la otra chica con preguntas, mientras la otra caía al suelo debilitada.

-C-Chichi…-observo preocupado al ver las condiciones en la que ella estaba.- ¿Acaso tú…?-

-Estoy bien…-mintió intentando pararse, pero volvió a caer.

-¡Claro que no!-decreto el de cabellera alborotada.- ¡Estas muy débil!-se acerco ayudándola a sentar.

-¡Tenemos que movernos!-cito Vegeta analizando con detalle el panorama.- ¡Siento que algo se está aproximando y no estamos en condiciones de luchar!-miro a la heredera de corporación capsula y ella asintió.- Kakaroto…-llamo pero se sorprendió ante la expresión en el rostro del Sayajin, pues miraba con profunda aflicción a la pelinegra e intentaba cargarla sobre su espalda.

Ella respiraba con dificultad, así que no tuvo aliento para oponerse a la ayuda que le ofrecía Goku.- ¡No me puede estar pasando esto! ¡En mi momento de desesperación no logre prevenir el efecto del collar! ¡Estoy muy cansada!-mascullo con voz entre cortada.

-Descansa un poco…-le sugirió y como si se tratara de una orden, la chica lo hizo sin protestar. Él suspiro. Tenía miedo. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero de algo estaba seguro, jamás permitiría que la lastimaran.

 _Después de una Hora…_

-¡Aah!-emitió despertándose sobresaltada. Luego de un par de segundos, paso su mano por la frente para limpiarse el sudor.- ¿Dónde estoy?-interrogo a la chica que la acompañaba.- ¿Dónde está Goku?-pregunto al no percibir su presencia.

-Estas en mi laboratorio…-explico la peliazul acercándose.

-¿Laboratorio?-frunció el ceño imaginando que posiblemente fue llevada allí con el fin de ser un objeto de investigación nuevamente.

-Si-asintió orgullosa.- Las personas con una facultad de tecnología superior están constantemente observadas por las empresas, como el negocio de mi padre "Corporación Capsula"… Así que es por eso, que me asignaron un espacio para trabajar…-

-Ya veo… ¡Ahora explícame en dónde está Son Goku!-demando poniéndose de pie.

-Bueno, él y Vegeta salieron para intentar vencer al ejercito de la patrulla roja-narro frotando sus manos con nerviosismo. -¿A dónde vas?-pregunto al verla caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡No me quedaré aquí!-aseguro sin tomarse la molestia de mirarla.

-P-Pero Goku dijo que debías permanecer aquí…-

-¡Me tiene sin cuidado lo que él diga!-contrapelo aun más decidida a irse. Pero su rostro se transformo en una mueca de dolor al percibir pequeñas descargas eléctricas en la zona de su cuello.

-¿Qué te pasa?-indago con preocupación.

-No es nada…-contesto apretando con sus manos el objeto, cada vez empleo más fuerza para romperlo, pero se activaron los sensores del collar provocando que ella fuera víctima de otra descarga.

-¡CHICHI!-exclamo con desconcierto al verla desplomarse en el suelo.

 _Minutos Después…_

\- ¡Ah! ¡Por fin despertaste!-dijo con felicidad cuando vio que la pelinegra abría paulatinamente sus ojos.

-¿Qué paso?-curioseo confundía sosteniéndose la cabeza.

-Estuviste más de media hora inconsciente… Al parecer ese collar que traías, activo una potente liberación de energía…-conto estando arrodillada cerca de ella.

La chica escucho lo que la otra dijo e intento llevar sus manos a su cuello.- ¿Qué le hiciste?-pregunto al sentir el aparato un poco más ligero.

-Bueno… Lo inhabilite, aunque no te puedo asegurar que no vuelva a activarse…-menciono con una sonrisa.- Chichi, será mejor que no intentes irte otra vez, pareces muy cansada… Además, acabo de programar mi laboratorio en modo refugio, así que no hallaras una salida…-

-¿Eeh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- averiguo con intriga.- _¡Espera! ¿En qué momento acepte ser llamada por ese nombre?_ -reflexiono aun más confusa.

-Bueno, Goku te llamo así varias veces…-la miro levantarse y acercarse a uno de sus inventos.

-¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí?-pregunta caminando hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación, tratando de buscar una salida, pero un aparato en forma de pelicano gigante le llama la atención.- ¿Qué es esto?-frunce el ceño.- ¿Un animal?-indaga dándole una patada.- ¡Aah! –emite una vez la maquina abre el pico intentando tragarla.

-¡Chichi!-grito mientras corría para ayudarla. Luego de sujetarla por las piernas y jalarla en dirección opuesta consiguió salvarla.

-¡¿Pero qué le pasa a esa cosa?!-interpelo ofendida mirando al objeto con desprecio.

-Es un robot pelicano el cual recicla la basura que muchas veces hago al trabajar…-explico.

-¡¿Así que me veo como basura para ti?!-esgrimió acumulando energía sobre su mano.

-¡Espera! No pensaras…?- aquella advertencia fue inútil, ya que la chica se dispuso a lanzar su ataque destructivo hacia su más reciente invento. El pánico corrió dentro de ella una vez la esfera de energía colisiono con el pelicano haciendo que diferentes escombros salieran directo hacia ella, pero suspiro aliviada una vez Chichi los desvió.- ¡AAAH! ¡MI LABORATORIO!-grito desesperada al ver un gran agujero en la pared.

La pelinegra sonrió de lado.- ¡Genial! Una salida…-camino con tranquilidad a través de ella.

-¡Espera! ¡Tendrás que repararlo!-le impuso siguiéndola a gran velocidad.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Kakaroto! Intenta subir a la terraza de ese edificio y destruye las naves- ordeno Vegeta esquivando con dificultad los golpes de un par de soldados.

-¡Sí!-expreso propinándole algunas patadas a los que obstruían su paso. Una vez consiguió entrar al edificio, comenzó a subir las escaleras rápidamente _.- ¡Maldición! Aun no he podido recuperar completamente mi energía, debo de ser muy cuidadoso desperdiciare la única oportunidad que tengo…-_ pensó llegando al último piso. Suspiro. Junto sus manos en un extraño movimiento.-Kame… Hame… Kame… Hame…-a medida que pronunciaba aquellas palabras una bola de energía se formo en su mano.- HAAAA-grito dirigiéndolo a uno de los helicópteros, cumpliendo con éxito su objetivo.

-Vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-escucho una voz gruesa y masculina.- ¿Acaso tu pequeño enano tienes algo de fuerza después de que las antenas se activaron?-él niño se gira con un ápice de miedo y vio ante él a un hombre de gran estatura, cabello rojizo, gafas oscuras y un traje estilo militar con un muy conocido símbolo en el pecho, R & R.

-¡Ay! ¿Qué grande?-opino estando frente a él.

-Tendrás que vencerme si es que quieres salvar tu vida, muchacho.-propuso seriamente apretando su mano izquierda en un puño.- ¡Estas rendido!-aseguro enviando su puño hacia él.- ¿Eh?-articulo al notar que el joven se había movido rápidamente. –Desapareció, ¿Dónde está?-se pregunto mirando hacia los lados. Pero su mejilla fue irrumpida por una fuerte patada que lo llevo al piso.

-Parece que pronto terminara todo…-observo el chico mirando como sus demás compañeros se encargaban del ejército enemigo.- Espero que Chichi se encuentre bien…-susurro. Un par de segundos más tarde el Sargento Metallic se apodero de él, capturándolo entre sus grandes manos, presionándolo con fuerza.- ¡AAAAH!-

-Ok, mocoso, escuchemos los huesos romperse…-

-¡Quítale tus manos de encima, maldito!-ordeno una dulce voz detrás de ellos.

-¿Eeh?-el adulto se giro y logro encontrarse con dos infantes.- Tu poder es de 30, la otra no es nada…-recito después de haber apretado los botones de su rastreador.-Creo que tienes mucha confianza como para querer enfrentarte conmigo…-

-C-Chichi-manifestó el pequeño con extrema dificultad.-Y-Yo me encargo…-

-Muy creativo, ¿Y qué exactamente vas a hacer si no lo hago?-reto mirando a la pelinegra.

-Te voy a hacer lamentarlo-contesto apretando sus puños.

-Así es, ella es muy fuerte…-añadio Bulma ocultándose detrás de ella.- La física dicta que la masa de un objeto incremente drásticamente la fuerza del impacto cuando dicho objeto colisiona con el suelo y con tu tamaño vas a generar un enorme impacto con tu inevitable derrota…-

-¿Qué?/ ¿Qué?/ ¿Qué?-formularon los oyentes al unisón.

-¡Hump! ¡¿Por qué nadie me entiende?!-se cruzo de brazos molesta.- ¡Mientras más grande, más duro caen!-aclaro con una vena hinchada al costado de su cabeza.

-Escuchen niños, ustedes son valientes, pero no tienen la habilidad ni la energía para derrotarme… Además, ustedes no me interesan, estoy dispuesto a perdonarles la vida si me guían al lugar en donde se encuentra Catalizadora Nieto no Chichi – miro a la menor sonreír de lado.- ¿Eeh?-se sorprendió al presenciar como una repentina aura color carmesí envolvía a la diminuta mujer.-¿Qué le pasa?-

-¿Chichi?-tartamudeo la otra niña de 10 años al notar que los bellos ojos azabaches se tornaban rojos.

 _-¡Por fin no me siento tan limitada!-_ sonrió ampliamente y con un movimiento rápido casi invisible llego detrás de su oponente.

 _-¿Aah?-_ emitió sobresaltado.- _¿En qué momento llego allí?-_ se distrajo y ella aprovecho para darle una patada que lo llevo a estrellarse contra el suelo, soltando a su víctima en el proceso. Apenas el sujeto se levanto, fue blanco para varios ataques que le lanzo el infante.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tú?-recurrió para defenderse. Ella solo enmarco una ceja en señal de escepticismo.

-¿Quién eres tú?-interroga con una mirada llena de ira.

-Y-Yo soy tu aliado…-balbucea agitando sus manos _.- ¿Cómo es posible que tenga tanta fuerza? Debo hacer todo lo posible para que no me ataque con sus vectores…-_ pensó tratando de incorporarse.-No pienso limitarte, he venido para liberarte… Tus instintos te llevan a querer eliminar a los desgraciados humanos, tengo la misma idea… ¿Qué te parece si nos unimos?-hizo una pausa.- ¿Que dices Catalizadora Nieto no Chichi? ¿No es una gran idea?-

-No conoces mis motivos… Te adelantas a sacar conclusiones…-

-Los dos estamos en el mismo bando, yo… soy un androide y tu una rata de laboratorio, juntos conseguiremos vengarnos de esta organización que arruino nuestra libertad.-

-¡Eres patético!-comento enviando uno de sus brazos invisibles directo a él, cortándole la mejilla.- No te necesito…-aseguro calmadamente antes de que la cabeza del sujeto se despegara de su cuerpo, al igual que todas sus extremidades.- Absolutamente para nada…-parpadeo volviendo en sí. Giro su cabeza para ver a sus compañeros y los encontró petrificados.

-¿C-Como hiciste eso?-pregunto Bulma quien sostenía a su amigo entre sus brazos.

-¡Chichi!-exclamo Goku recuperándose.- ¿Estás bien?-ella asiente con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué le ocurrió?-curioso al ver la escena.- T-Tus ojos son de un rojo intenso…-señalo con una sonrisa dando algunos pasos hacia ella.-M-Me gustan-confeso con timidez.


End file.
